


Warmth

by casefatalityrate



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so sorry, So fucking sorry, tagged major character death cause hordak is dead in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casefatalityrate/pseuds/casefatalityrate
Summary: Sea Hawk and Entrapta share an afternoon together in a special place just off of the Salineas coast.
Relationships: Entrapta/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is crack I wrote for a discord server. not a serious fic. please enjoy this awful nonsense I wrote last night when I was sick from sleep depravation and procrastinating replying to a message.

Warmth. That was the only word Entrapta’s flustered mind could pull from her rather extensive vocabulary to describe the sensation she felt as Seahawk held her in his arms, pulled flush up against him as the sun beat down on their heads and the grass tickled their ankles, enveloped by the balmy weather of late spring just off of the Salineas coastline. Through half-lidded eyes, the woman gazed at the meadow surrounding them: the vibrant pinks and violets and yellows of the wildflowers, the tall grasses swaying in the soft breeze, and the baby-blue of the sparsely-clouded sky that loomed overhead. She felt her lips quirking in a soft smile as the man shifted so his head settled on her shoulder, and he turned to plant a tender kiss on her cheek.

“Isn’t it funny how it all worked out to bring us right here, right at this moment?” Entrapta murmured, raising a hand to settle on the arm Seahawk had draped across her torso. “I mean, everything we’ve ever done, every little decision we’ve ever made, lead us right here, right now. And not even solely our decisions — everything that’s ever happened to us.” She shut her eyes, leaning against him. “I remember after Hordak died, it was the worst year-and-a-half of my life, and I was so sure I would never be able to love the way I used to. I felt like my life was over, like it was the end, when really, it’s what lead to this. Here. Right now.” Her fond smile grew sad as she spoke, but despite lamenting her former lover’s death, she couldn’t help but feel pleased that she had ended up here, in this beautiful meadow on this delightfully warm spring day, in the arms of this wonderful man.

Seahawk wasn’t quite sure what to say. So, he simply hummed out an mhm and pressed his lips to her shoulder, tightening his loose grip on her to pull the woman into a proper hug. A pleasant silence settled over the pair once again, and they sat like that, embracing, totally still save for their hair rustling slightly in the calm breeze, until Entrapta felt something light settle on her shoulder and jerked away. Glancing to her side, her fuchsia eyes landed on the culprit: a striking yellow-and-black butterfly had landed there, and now it was fluttering away, thin wings and short body dancing against the wind. She grinned as she spun and her eyes landed on another, this one vibrant cerulean blue and perched atop a white-and-yellow flower. And another, an orange insect meandering over the field. And another. And another, and another… A joyful laugh slipped from Entrapta’s lips as she took in the bugs, and she turned to Seahawk. “Thank you for taking me here.”

Now it was his turn to smile brightly. “Of course, dearest. I had a feeling you’d like it. I used to come lay in this meadow and sing shanties often when I lived full-time in Salineas… this field is one of my favorite places on the planet. I’ve always meant to bring you by.” He could tell Entrapta was only half-listening, still entranced by the butterflies, but he couldn’t feel bothered as he took in the sparkle in her beautiful eyes and the way her face lit up with excitement at the little bugs. Warmth bloomed in his chest at her infectious laugh of wonder, at the way her features crinkled up as she beamed, at her.

It was funny how it all worked out to bring them right there, right at that moment — but looking at her now, he knows he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> cat if you're reading this I hope you're happy


End file.
